


Devils from the Lake

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Reader has an anxiety attack.18. "Hey calm down, they can't hurt you anymore."Song: Foreign Tongues (Acoustic Version) - Dirtcaps, Eleni DrakeEverything in backslashes are italicized.





	Devils from the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has an anxiety attack.
> 
> 18\. "Hey calm down, they can't hurt you anymore."
> 
> Song: Foreign Tongues (Acoustic Version) - Dirtcaps, Eleni Drake
> 
> Everything in backslashes are italicized.

/I couldn't see anything and my hands were tied.

I couldn't see anything and I could barely think straight.

I couldn't see anything and was about to be killed.

My captor was arguing with Jason Blossom, I wanted to cry. Tears were actually running down my face, but I mean the ugly, loud, screaming type of cry, that was the cry I wanted. But my mouth was frozen shut, I was paralyzed.

I couldn't focus on what was being said between the two, not even if I tried. Panic invaded my body, all the way from my finger tips down to my toes. I was numb.

"Run!" I heard Jason yell at me, pushing me up and towards safety. "Go." He words finally registered and my legs took off. I yanked the blind fold away from my eyes so I could see after I tripped over a branch.

I ran, ran, and ran.

And then I heard a gunshot, echo throughout the forest.

Jason.

I wanted to turn around, but his words ran through my head, and I continued running./

My head snapped up from my desk as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I gathered my papers together, shoving them in a book and the book shoved in my bag, traces of panic still in my finger tips.

I walk out of U.S. History, my body numb, and my legs feeling as if they'd give out from underneath me, but I kept walking. I kept walking trying to shake the feeling, live through the pain. Holding my head up high with Jason's final words echoing throughout my head, reaching every dark, empty corner, and echoing back. Live through the pain.

I live through the pain, because Jason's not here. He gave up his chance of surviving to get me out of there. Reasons I don't even know why, I never talked to Jason that much. Hold your head up, live through the pain.

It was hard to do that. The town thought I killed Jason, Cheryl wanted my head, people whispered in my wake.

The panic returned to my finger tips, spreading through my hands and up my arms, slowly taking control of my body. My breaths started to get uneven, it was hard to breathe.

"Freak."

"You should be dead, not Jason."

"You'll be locked up soon."

"I'm sure she was just jealous of Jason and Polly, that why she killed him." I caught figments of conversations, the gunshot echoing through my head, along with Jason's words drove me over the edge.

I started pushing through people, though it didn't seem to do much, I couldn't feel my hands, anything. I felt weak and helpless, just like I did on July fourth. I finally broke through the crowd and ran.

I didn't know where, the tears blurred my vision. I just kept running like I did that afternoon.

"Are you okay?" I heard the voice ask, before I felt the owner holding onto my arms, I'd run into them.

I looked up, finding Jughead Jones standing in front of me.

"I need to get out of here." I said, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them. He pulled me out of the hallway into an empty room.

"No, I need to get out of this school, I'm not safe here." The panic kicked full in, and I felt like my captor and Jason's murder was right around the corner. I was full on in hysteria. "They're going to get me."

"Hey calm down, they can't hurt you anymore." He said, pulling me into his chest.

I finally let out that ugly cry.

My heads were balled up in his shirt, my head buried deep in his chest as I cried. He didn't say anything but held me and I was greatful for that.

Once my breathing evened out and my sobs stopped, we just stood there, holding onto each other, then I finally spoke.

"Thank you." I said, still latched onto him.

"Its nothing," I pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. "Are you better now?"

"Yeah," I looked down at my feet, holding onto my arm with the opposing hand.

"Hey, what do you say to skipping the rest of the school day, and going to Pop's? A hamburger and a milkshake from there is always the best cure, in my opinion." Jughead suggested, I looked up at him again, cracking a smile, laughing a little.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I agreed.

"Well, lead the way." He said, extending his arm out to the door, I laughed.

And for the first time since July 4th, I got a sense of normalcy back, and things were good for that moment.


End file.
